


The Avatar of Mercy

by Taibhse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Corruption, Demon Sex, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Threesome, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taibhse/pseuds/Taibhse
Summary: A collection of one-shots that string together the story of Celeste, a human who has been chosen to become the next Demonblood Avatar of Mercy, alongside the Avatars of Justice & Vengeance.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Passion Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste is seduced by Éimhín, a man who is more than he seems

Éimhín was gentle when he lowered her to the bed; so unlike Alexander’s rough touch three days prior; filled with passion & need, his eyes glinted with unbridled lust.

Celeste grabbed a fistfull of his shirt & pulled him down to meet her in a kiss. The kiss felt different & she wondered if this was what she was missing now that she was stuck in a loveless, passionless marriage to a man whose only goal in bed was his own satisfaction & release?

Celeste broke out of her musings when she noticed the kiss had stopped & Éimhín had pulled back, looking down at her with concern.

“Too much? We don’t have to go any further” his voice was fast & ragged, he had clearly been enjoying the kiss as much as she had.

Celeste raised her hand & pushed against his chest & he quickly got off the bed with a nod.

“Apologies if I was too forward ma’am, I…”   
Éimhín stopped mid sentence, caught off guard as Celeste slipped off the straps of her dress, the deep blue fabric pooling down below her stomach as her pert & visibly erect nipples were free to the night.

“Celeste, you can call me Celeste” she grabbed the dress & worked it down past her legs leaving her in nothing but her cotton underwear.

“Éimhín” he replied, his eyes following the path of the dress before following the journey back up to her eyes, asking for permission, & she gave it.

“You’re overdressed, Éimhín. Fix that please” her legs dangled off the edge of the bed as she kicked them back & forth before parting them slightly giving Éimhín a glance at her now stained underwear, “then help me finish.”

The underlying meaning was clear & Éimhín wasted no time in stripping down to nothing.

Showing off playfully he stood before Celeste completely naked & gave his erect penis two slow strokes earning a chuckle from Celeste.

“I see I’m not the only one that needs a helping hand.”

They both shared a laugh as Éimhín sunk to his knees before her, trailing kisses up her leg to her left knee & towards her inner thigh, stopping every other kiss to playfully bite or nip at her tender flesh eliciting a moan & a breathy ‘yes’ as she grabbed the top of his head pushing his face against her thigh as he bit down with a little more force before lapping at it with his tongue & moving further up towards his goal, the intensity of his little bites increasing to stronger & stronger moans of yes until finally his nose brushed against the wet cotton of her underwear.

Éimhín trailed his tongue up along the crease of her crotch where underwear met skin until he found her hip & hooked his tongue under the fibre of her underwear & bit down gaining a firm grip on her panties as he dragged them down her thighs, over her knees, down past her calves & over her feet leaving her as naked as he was.

Éimhín’s fingers teased around her clit sending pleasurable tingles up her spine as he got his face back between her thighs, his warm breath tickling her exposed crotch.

His tongue ran up & down the length of her slit before encircling her clit as he gently sucked & twirled his tongue around her most sensitive spot.

Celeste’s back hit her bed as she lay prone, one arm up covering her eyes as she moaned heavily as the much needed release, it felt so good to have someone eat her out again.

He worked her for what felt to Celeste like hours, but was truthfully only a matter of minutes, alternating between the use of  broad flat tongue technique & a more pointy tip stroke. She swore, once or twice it felt as if he was licking two separate spots, a testament either to his skill or how much she needed this.

Propping herself up on her elbows she peered down at Éimhín eating her out & noticed he was gently stroking his erect penis, lightly dripping precum onto the floor & her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Here she was, no better than Alexander, getting caught up in the moment & thinking only of herself, but that changed now.

“Éimhín” his name brought a halt to his tongue work as he looked up to meet her eyes, his mouth slathered in her need, “I want to taste you while you work”.

Éimhín’s eyes lit up with his own desire as he quickly found himself on the bed.

“How would you like to position? On top or underneath?” he asked, kissing her, letting her taste herself.

She smiled & pushed him onto his side as she worked her way down between his legs to her prize. As she marvelled at his size she felt him get back to eating her out & moaned into his dick as he added two fingers gently pumping in & out of her.

She wrapped a hand around his cock & pumped him up & down to a grunt of approval, her tongue running from the head down the shaft to his balls, unlike herself, Éimhín had no hair down below & she got a full view of his crotch this close as she wrapped her lips around his balls & gently began to trail kisses as she pumped him faster & faster.

Deciding she had played with him enough Celeste licked her way back up to his head & enveloped the tip with her mouth, pumping his cock as she licked & sucked at his head. He tasted quite nice to her surprise, unlike the other men she had gone down on.

Éimhín’s tongue entered her with his fingers now & she clamped down on, trapping him between her thighs as a small flash of pleasure overtook her & she took more of him into her mouth, sucking him off as she noisily bobbed her head up & down, letting him know she appreciated his performance.

“Celeste I’m close” he groaned out.

She stopped, pulling free from his cock, slowing her strokes to lazily afterthoughts, “would you like to finish inside?” 

He nodded & she rolled onto her back, spreading her legs before him, her hand spreading her slick lips for him to see.

Éimhín aligned himself up against her entrance & dragged his cock across her cunt as he stroked himself up & down against her crotch getting his cock nice & wet.

He placed his hands on her knees & pushed them up against her chest as lined up to take a deep stroke.

“Please, I need it” she whispered as touched his face & he grunted acceptance & lowered himself to enter her.

He stretched her as he entered & once again Celeste thought he felt bigger than he had looked, but she loved the feeling of being completely filled as he eased every inch of himself into her until crotch met crotch & pleasure filled them both. 

Fully hilted inside her warm cunt Éimhín began to pull back to a hiss of pleasure from Celeste & a look of feral need entered his eyes as he pulled out all the way to the tip.

“Fuck me, Éimhín, fuck me hard” she commanded & he complied, thrusting back into her. In & out. In & out. Over & over. Celeste pulled him down into a needy heated kiss, biting down on his lip hard, her hips pushing up to meet his. He was hitting at just the right angle & now she knew why he had pushed her knees up, it gave him the best access to hammer as he was, strong & long, dragging out every last pleasure from her & she loved it.

She felt a fire with desire & lust & could feel herself fast approaching her release & with how ragged & feral Éimhín’s breathes were becoming she could tell he was close too.

She pulled him down to meet her & in between her moans & groans whispered to him, “come for me.”

At her request Éimhín buried himself as deep into her as she could, wrapping his arms around her body & pulling her close to him as he came with a growl. Celeste felt the warmth of his seed flood her as her own orgasm was triggered & pleasure overtook her, her mind shorting for the briefest of moments as the strongest orgasm in years wracked her body & all she could see was flashes of colour surrounding her & Éimhín. 

It was almost magical.

Éimhín turned into a deep purple & orange as the world around her melted away. She felt her energy drain from the strength of her orgasm & as she felt Éimhín tuck her into bed next to him she could have sworn she saw a tail sway behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hopefully the first oneshot of several involving my OCs that I will post here. This is my first real attempt at writing smut & I hope to improve as I continue


	2. Forsaking Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste makes a decision that changes her forever.

The news hit Celeste the hardest, the Sciath were dying by the dozen as the might of the armies of The Dark Star pushed further north from Kaltherz.

They swept across the land like a plague of locusts purging the nonhumans & scarring the land.

Celeste felt faint as the messenger relayed to Kaldrag of Éimhín’s injury & found her feet stumbling back to her room.

It was her fault Éimhín & Ríoghnach were weakened, that they were losing, even if she knew they would never admit it. The Avatars were missing Mercy, were missing her & without her, Justice & Vengeance were no longer whole.

They were patient & so ever caring, so tender & loving unlike Alexander had been. Alexander, who right now, Celeste thought, was on the battlefield hunting down Éimhín & Ríoghnach like he had Parlan.

She brushed past Ladislava waddling down the corridor, heavy with Kaldrag’s child & did not hear as she called after her, the sounds of the world growing mute until only the beating of a heart remained. Two hearts realised Celeste, two hearts out of sync.

**_Badum. Ba-dum. Badum. Ba-dum._ **

The beat called to her.  **_Ba-dum_ ** . Trying with all its might to reach her own.  **_Badum._ **

A decision.  **_Ba-dum._ ** Her decision.  **_Badum._ ** A path.  **_Ba-dum_ ** . Her choice.  **_Badum_ ** _. _ A heart.  **_Ba-dum_ ** _. _ Her freedom.  **_Ba-_ **

**_Badum._ **

One beat now, her beat, her heart, her path.

_ Welcome Mercy  _ A voice reverberated within & without her & instinctually Celeste knew it was the collective voice of all the Avatars of Mercy before her, accepting her as she had now fully accepted them.

She was in her room now, the crystal heart of Parlan before her, as crimson red as it has been the day Alexander brought it home as a spoil of victory, as red as when he had struck her with it & started her path with her blood.

She knew it would hurt. Celeste did not care, in fact, she realised she actually welcomed it. There was an anticipation to it. Her change had been slow at first, the white of her left eye turning black, her ears sharpening to a point, the roots of her hair turning from blonde to red. She had been hesitant to discard her Humanity. But now? Now she planned to force the change until she was Reborn.

Celeste reached out & took a hold of the heart in her clawed hand. Clawed? That was new. She was changing already. It was warm & welcoming as always but now she could sense more from the heart, a millennia of knowledge at her fingertips.

She pulled the heart closer to her face, it felt so fragile in her grasp now, like it understood what she wanted.

It broke so easily.

There was no pain even as the shards pierced her hand & ripped through to the other side. No pain as a whirlwind of power wrapped around her shredding at her clothes. Just white.

Then it hit as she doubled over, blood flowing from her eyes & ears, her skin ripping at her forehead as horns erupted creating a four pointed crown on her head.

Her claws dug into the floor as the flesh of her arms shedded away revealing demonic skin, pale white & tough. A wave of pleasure rippled out across her body as she shedded her old self in a display of blood & flesh. A butterfly being made in its cocoon.

Celeste’s feet burst from her boots, no longer secure in their hold, elongated & sharp, scales growing up her lower leg disappearing under what remained of her cloak.

She clawed at her top as her back burned, ridges shifting & appearing along her forearms as she ripped open her top freeing her chest to the warm air of the room.

Celeste’s hands explored her changing form, blood & flesh falling away to reveal her new body. 

It was powerful, primal.

It sent an electric pulse down her spine. This was what Ríoghnach felt, what Éimhín felt & she loved it.

_ More _ she needed more, her hand kneaded at her breast as she found her nipple,  _ hngh  _ the sensation was new & intoxicating & sensitive. She played with them as she imagined Ríoghnach’s hands replacing hers, Éimhín’s tongue on her neck exploring her taste.

Ríoghnach’s hand found its way to her throat & squeezed gently causing her to moan & shudder. Another hand found her mouth & dipped inside, her tongue swirling around the fingers getting them good & wet.

Éimhín’s fangs nibbled at Celeste’s ear as he whispered all the ways he would take her, his hand trailing down her back to cup her rear & squeeze hard enough to bruise her lightly.

_ Yes! More! Please, I need you both. _

Ríoghnach’s hand left her mouth & found itself sliding easily between Celeste’s dripping thighs, one hand parting her folds as the other teased her clit. Ríoghnach’s last two hands return to pinch & tease her nipples as she felt Éimhín’s tongue slide between her cheeks & lick at her ass.

_ Please _

Two fingers entered Celeste with a come hither motion finding her sweet spot almost instantly. Ríoghnach knew how to play this game all too well.

_ Fuck _

No longer able to hold back, Celeste rode Ríoghnach’s hand for all its worth & reached back to grab at Éimhín’s horns & bury his face deeper in her ass. She needed them both inside her, filling her.

Ríoghnach added a third & fourth finger inside Celeste as she bit down on her shoulder at the feeling of being stretched so full, tasting Ríoghnach’s blood.

Éimhín’s tongue finally slipped past any resistance & began exploring her passage causing Celeste to grind her ass harder against him as she reached her peak.

Her orgasm hit at the same time as the final moments of her transformation & Celeste threw her head back in a mixture of pain & pleasure as she screamed out for all in the castle to hear. Large batlike leathery wings sprouted from her back in an explosion that matched the intensity of her orgasm & wrapped around her body like a shell.

It was finished.

The new Avatar of Mercy had been born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally the first oneshot I had written. I had planned it out because I had commissioned an amazing artist over on twitter @JSuccubus to design a transformation sequence for Celeste & I ended up writing this to accompany it


	3. Alchemy's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste gets a massage from a Cubi & gets a happy ending

The feel of Alchemy’s hands on her aching shoulders was always divine & were they not a Cubi, Celeste would say they had the touch of the Dark Star.

The way they worked her muscles & kneaded out every last creak & kink brought forth moans of pleasure from Celeste & she oft asked to be cracked like a bundle of drywood.

Alchemy was a master of their art even beyond the innate knowledge of pleasure being a Cubi brought them, they had gone well above what was common among their race & everyone in Morrigan knew it. How lucky it was then that Alchemy had taken a shine to Celeste & freely offered their trade to their favourite human.

Celeste knew it wasn’t truly free, she understood; well she did now, originally so filled with stereotypes when she first arrived in Morrigan; that Cubi fed off emotion the more positive the better & nothing was more appetising to a Cubi than the pleasure of someone in love. It made sense Celeste mused as Alchemy’s hands worked their way down her back that Cubi took up positions that would allow them to feed their hunger.

Celeste had been so surprised at first about the notion that many Cubi sought employment as relationship guides or councillors, such a thing foreign back in the lands of Gusberia where if a couple were having issues they dealt with it themselves. It probably helped that what Celeste had seen of Morrigan & its people they were so free of taboo that she realised clinged to the human realms. Here Orc could love Dwarf, Demonblood could love Centaur & Elf could love Goblin as freely as they wanted, whereas back in Gusberia, humans could not love humans as freely without something getting in the way: usually status.

She only needed to look as far as Lady Ladislava who had always seemed miserable by the side of Duke Ronove so far removed from her home of Kaltherz for political reasons, now awash with a glow of love, of belonging by General Kaldrag’s side. Celeste wished to be a fly on the wall if ever Duke Ronove discovered that the wife he plotted to murder found pleasure in the bed of her rescuer, an Orc, than she ever did in their marital bed. Celeste looked up to Lady Ladislava, they had both been trapped in loveless marriages, even if her own had not started out that way & now they were both free to pursue their own futures & Lady Ladislava had certainly pursued her’s.

Celeste exhaled deeply as Alchemy worked into a knot just above her hip with the perfect amount of pressure.

“Come now my dear, melancholy is not a good taste on you, take your mind of that Alexander & just focus on the here & now” Alchemy’s words held power to them & Celeste felt her mind shift from thoughts of what was, of her past in Gusberia with Alexander to what will be, her future here in Morrigan with Éimhín & Ríoghnach. 

There was truth in the whispers of honeyed words of Cubi being able to hypnotise & control, Celeste had felt it firsthand many times under the touch of Alchemy, but as with almost everything told in the human realms about nonhumans it was greatly exaggerated. Alchemy could no more make her do something she was against than she was for, rather Alchemy could direct & let Celeste chose for herself what she wished to do & for control it took more for a Cubi than mere words to dominate & to them that was an intimate & personal act, to give up & surrender your will to love & pleasure.

“Thank you Alchemy, I needed this” whispered Celeste as Alchemy rubbed fragrant oils into her upper arm & began gliding her hands across Celeste’s skin.

“Oh no, my dear Celeste, it is I that should be thanking you” Alchemy’s fingers entwined with Celestes & squeezed affectionately “You came to Morrigan a storm of depression & confusion, no right minded Cubi would dare to feed on you.”

Celeste let out a fit of giggles as she turned her head to look into Alchemy’s golden eyes, a coy smile plastered across her face, “Well, what did that make you?”

Alchemy chose to ignore the taunt & continued, “but underneath all that I could see an ocean of passion waiting to break free & I made it my duty to be the one to help you unlock it.” Alchemy let go of Celeste’s hand & made her way around to her otherside & started to work on her other arm, “It’s all well & good for a Cubi to pick a person or couple to form a symbiosis with that doesn’t come with such strong negative emotions as you did, after all, that is poison to us.” Alchemy stopped her massage & stilled, looking for the best way to put what she felt into words, “But if we can help, should we not? The role of a Cubi is to foster positive emotion, that isn’t to say we seek to purge all negative, a person is made of both, but should we not try & foster that pleasure in those who most need it?”

Celeste didn’t have an answer & she knew Alchemy didn’t either, they were both two people trying to find their place in the world & Celeste would help Alchemy any way that she could.

“I’ll help you find your answers Alchemy, it's the least I can do after everything,” Alchemy’s hands started to work on Celeste’s legs sending shivers down her spine at the electric touch, “you brought me to Cailleach for healing & it worked, I’ll find a way to bring you to your answer.” Celeste said it with such conviction that Alchemy was momentarily stunned as Celeste’s aura brightened to a blinding white before she leaned down & kissed Celeste’s butt cheek.

“Thank you Celeste, that means more to me than you know.”

Alchemy finished working Celeste’s backside in silence, both content to just allow the other to relax & soak in the peace & quiet for a while, to forget the outside world.

Eventually Alchemy patted Celeste on her butt & Celeste shuffled about on the table to roll onto her back & Alchemy began to apply the oils across her body & working their special brand of magic.

“You know” cooed Celeste biting her lip as Alchemy massaged her breasts, “I think you should get a feast for all the help you’ve provided me Alchemy & we’ve already had a filling starter.” Celeste grabbed Alchemy’s hand & pulled them onto the table, causing them to straddle her.

“If that’s what you desire” responded Alchemy, a smile plastering their face as they used their magic to burn away their clothing revealing their golden skin to the room’s cold air.

“Oh, I think it’s more what you desire” said Celeste, her finger dipping below Alchemy spreading their wet & dripping lips to run a finger up & down their slit, “I know how wet these sessions get you” she plunged a finger inside to a gasp & Alchemy tightening their grip on her hips with her thighs, “what did you oncesay? Oh yes” Celeste ran her thumb over the little stub above Alchemy’s lower lips, “that I was a ‘buffet you’d never tire of’ well then, let me feed you.”

“Then I want you mouth, not your fingers” 

Alchemy had their knees either side of Celeste’s head, dripping her need onto the woman's face, which Celeste lapped up licking at the flow inside her thighs, never touching their core until they were given permission.

That permission came when Alchemy grabbed a fistful of Celeste’s blonde locks & & dropped her weight down upon her, smothering her. Now trapped, Celeste had no choice but to eat Alchemy out & so she did, her hands pulling at Alchemy’s ass forcing more of them into her mouth. Celeste’s face was stained by Alchemy’s juice as her tongue dove in & out, lapping at their lips & swirling around their clit, sucking & biting at the flesh she could get at, trying her best to bring Alchemy as much pleasure as she could before she needed to breathe fresh air again, the only thing filling her nostrils at the moment was Alchemy’s want for her.

Alchemy was not idle as Celeste ate her out, their tail had worked its way down to Celeste’s own clit & gently caressed back & forth, harder or softer the more Celeste brought her to an orgasm. Alchemy poured the last of the oils over their breasts & began to play with their nippples, one hand reaching down to grab at Celeste’s hair again as they began to buck & ride her face as they felt the pleasure wind & build within their core.

Celeste could feel Alchemy closing in on their orgasm as stars began to dance at what little vision she had, but she would not quit now, not when she was so close to making Alchemy cum for them. She sucked & licked harder pushing in as much as she could, taking deep breathless gulps of Alchemy’s fluid as she worked her tongue as much as she could. Alchemy’s riding of her face became more frantic & aggressive as the darkness started to creep further along Celeste’s vision & as the dark overtook her Celeste felt a torrent of release wash over her face before the weight disappeared & she took in deep, needy breaths of fresh air.

Celeste’s vision was still hazy as she felt her legs be parted, one thrown over Alchemy’s shoulder, “You performed so well my dear, but I’m still hungry” Alchemy brought down their hand between their legs & ran two fingers up their slit before pulling outwards, a pair of balls & a cock growing with the movement, “& I think this is what I want for dessert” Alchemy lined themselves up with Celeste & slide all the way to their base in one thrust, their tail still working Celeste’s clit.

“Fuck” moaned Celeste, “take me Alchemy, as much as you want, give in to your hunger.”

Alchemy’s golden eyes met Celeste’s green evaluating if they truly meant what they said & finding nothing but honestly, they let go.

Alchemy’s golden skin darkened as two large leathery wings grew out their back & their legs grew scales as their feet & hands became clawed & deadly, two curved rams horns sprouted from their forehead as Alchemy revealed their full & true form.

“You’re beautiful” was the last thing Celeste whispered before she was overcome with lust & need as Alchemy worked their cock in & out at an inhuman pace, Celeste’s body was electrified with pleasure as Alchemy's pheromones filled the room & Celeste surrendered to Alchemy’s control.

Celeste could feel it, Alchemy’s magic within her mind heightening her senses & keeping her orgasm close to her peak as they worked their way back up their own second release. Alchemy had changed positions soon into their love making, taking a standing position & draping Celeste’s legs over the side as she sat up & wrapped her arms around Alchemy’s neck laying her head on their shoulder, planting kisses on the nape of Alchemy’s neck. She could feel Alchemy grow close to orgasm again & wrapped her legs around their waist pinning them against her buried deep inside her core. Celeste put her hands on Alchemy’s face & pulled them into a searing kiss as they both reached their peak together. Alchemy naturally & Celeste finally earned release as Alchemy;s control slipped away.

Celeste felt Alchemy swell within her before she was pumped full of Alchemy’s cum. Alchemy shot once, twice, thrice before they pulled out & shot their final load all over Celeste’s stomach. She gathered up Alchemy’s seed they had sprayed over her with her fingers & Alchemy took them into their mouth before sharing a kiss between them. As always, mused Celeste both Alchemy’s cum & fluids tasted the same & left a cloud of lust over her mind. A thought crossed Celeste’s mind & she pushed Alchemy back before turning to face away from them bending over the table & reaching behind her & spread her asscheeks “You’ve gone two for two, want to make it three for three.”

Alchemy’s fading erection returned at full strength as they took a step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always seen Incubi & Succubi as one species that just took the form that best suited the person they were seducing. I also always thought that they would make great relationship guides as they sense emotion & could help bring out the pleasure in a person


End file.
